A Certain Scientific Railgun and The One Eyed Dragon of Oshu
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Mikoto Misaka leaves the city to launch a preemptive strike on the magic side. Date Masamune hears of a crazy party he wasn't invited to, and decides to crash it.


Disclaimer: I do not own "A Certain Magical Index", "Sengoku Basara", "Playstation All Stars Battle Royale", any of their characters or affiliated series and characters.

Note: Fans of Japanese Date Masamune's spouting of English words, I put certain words in square brackets just for you. [You see]?

XXX

* * *

Mikoto Misaka's story...

Mikoto walks down the street towards the edge of the city.

(That guy told me, that 'they' would be coming for him. And it doesn't matter to them what they do, they're willing to destroy the city just to get to him.)

Mikoto electronically super jumps to the top of the city's border walls.

(I've only just heard of the magic side of the world, and from what I know it's full of very powerful people. If the battle comes here, a lot people, a lot of my friends, are going to get hurt.)

Mikoto jumps off to the outside.

(But... I'm hoping, that I can protect the city, protect him, before 'they' can even get close...)

XXX

* * *

Date Masamune's story...

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro rushes to his lord's side with important news. "We have reports that incredibly powerful people from all over the land are gathering."

"Oh?" Date sounded very amused. "So they're throwing a [party] without inviting me?"

"What do you want to do, Lord Masamune?"

"I'm going to have some fun, of course," Date jumps on top of his horse, which is equipped with handlebars and tailpipes, he has his arms crossed as the horse rears up. "Kojuro! Keep the land in one piece, [okay]?"

"Yes, Lord Masamune!"

"[Let's go]!"

Date Masamune rides off.

XXX

* * *

Mikoto does battle in several strange places, against some of the weirdest characters she's ever seen.

Her first battle was against some kind of intelligent, thieving raccoon in a practically paper flat city, which ended up being attacked by a giant walking machine until some gigantic onion man destroyed it in one hit.

The next fight was against a super overweight little princess and her army, and a walking, talking, rapping, dog. The location was much more strange, a futuristic city, which seems to be a lot more technologically advanced than even her own city, which should be impossible. But most of it is destroyed in an attack by a three headed dragon.

The following battlefield was a little more normal, some kind of strangely shaped island, yet there were golfers that kept raining golf balls throughout her fight against a pair of black and white cats, and what seemed to be a walking sack boy.

What awaited afterwards is the strangest area yet, surrounded in orange and some extremely cartoony props that kept moving around. Here she fought some unknown animal with science fiction guns and a small robot companion. Some kind of sci-fi elf which also uses laser guns and other unknown technology while being accompanied by an orange... ferret? And then there's a goofy looking armored skeleton. The biggest surprise came from when some kind of giant mechanical monster cut through the wall and attacked them all, only to be flattened by giant oranges with a face.

Her opponents in her final battle appeared to be the most normal, a goofy adventurer/archeologist that knows how to use guns (which she stole some extra coins from, though some were weird looking), a short kid with flaming banana hair and some more weird tech, and a girl in black that can manipulate gravity.

XXX

* * *

Date Masamune met his first opponent on some flying machines, it was a man with strange energy glowing in his eyes and his arm, but he knew how to use guns, as well as call down some pods for a change of weapons. Their battle took them to a warzone with a giant monkey mech.

The next fight Date somehow found himself inside a giant flying machine, doing battle with a clown whose head is on fire, and some mysterious armored soldier with a gas mask. A huge back door opens up, causing the fight to drag behind the flying machine, while a giant balloon and some kind of mechanical bird battled it out in the skies.

Date then finds himself in a very tall tower of patched together metal, against what appeared to be twins, one using blue electricity and ice, the using red electricity and fire. They get attacked by some strange creature girl in yet another flying contraption.

The next fight takes him deep underground. He battled a big man in a heavy suit of armor that had a drill on one arm, accompanied by an undead looking girl. A woman that wields a magic sword on a chain. Finally, a man in a black gi with a tiger on its back using no weapon but his fists. They fight as a giant monster tries to destroy them, and the giant is taken out by the strangest creatures.

His final battle is in some kind of arena, where vehicles try to destroy each other using all kinds of weapons. Here he fights a vicious man in white with chained blades, a demon hunter in a long coat and an armored soldier/cyborg swordsman.

XXX

* * *

Mikoto finds herself in a very purple place, full of crystals. The sky is dark, but there are streams of light flowing through it, along with random Xs, O, triangles and squares.

She feels uneasy being here, even more so than all the other places she's been in so far.

There's a noise behind her, she quickly turns and fires a bolt at the location. It's blocked, by an armored man in blue, with a crescent moon helmet and eye patch. He had blocked her attack with one of his swords, which Mikoto can see five more at his sides.

"[Nice shot]," the man whistles. He swings his blade at the air once, he could feel a small tingling sensation in his arm. "I thought you might not be worth fighting, but you've got some [nice] power."

Mikoto tenses up, readying herself for a battle. "I can feel your energy too. I don't know if I can stop you, but I'm sure as hell not going to let you come near my city!"

The man in blue also makes a stance, using only one sword, placed near his face but pointed forward. Sparks fly from his feet. "[Get serious]! The One Eyed Dragon of Oshu, Date Masamune, is going to conquer the land!" Date charges forward, every step he takes sends out a splash of electricity.

Mikoto unleashes another bolt in his direction, much stronger than the last one. Date didn't even do anything to it, he just ran right through. Black clouds surround Mikoto, it was iron sand. Date slashes through it in one attack, dispersing the cloud instantly.

Mikoto was standing on top of a crystal pillar, away from where the iron sand cloud had been scattered. (There's nothing magnetic here I can use! He's able to tank my electricity, not to mention his electrical field prevents me from having any control over his armor and swords. And I'm certain I can't fight him up close, this guy, is definitely stronger than that swordswoman I fought at the overpass. But... I can't let him get to the city, no matter what!) Several crystals float around her. (These crystals may not be magnetic, but the iron sand around them is.) Mikoto hurls the crystals towards Date just as she pulls out a coin.

"[Crazy Storm]!" Date swings his blades rapidly, cutting down everything that was thrown at him. Date's power glows brighter, and he jumps off at high speed towards Mikoto, slicing everything she sends his way.

Mikoto flicks her coin at him, at 3 times the speed of sound. Date is able to react fast enough to swing his sword at the coin. An explosion in mid air, but the clouds are quickly blown away as Date flies past them and towards Mikoto.

The girl jumps off the pillar just as Date crashes into it. Mikoto lands on a platform, only to feel Date's presence above her. "[Phantom Dive]!" Mikoto rolls away just as his swords crash down where she once was, but the impact was strong enough to create a massive shockwave, blowing her off balance.

"[Magnum Step]!" Without wasting any time, Date dashes forward.

Mikoto calls a wall of crystals and sand as she continues to struggle regaining her balance. Her footing was immediately lost again as soon as her barrier was destroyed by the swordsman.

"[War Dance]!" Date holds out all six swords, three on each hand, and brings them together from either side of Mikoto.

With her balance off and her mind in a panic, there's no way she would not get sliced up here.

Mikoto stumbles to the ground, in one piece. She feels pain around her body but she's alive, and there are no cuts. Her opponent had stopped his attack.

Date put the swords back in their sheathes and crosses his arms. "It looks like the real [party] is just starting."

Mikoto hears rumbling, then feels it. A ball of energy appears out of nowhere and begins floating. Several of the purple crystals fly to it, as if creating a form. Then they begin to take the shape of a blocky head.

"W-what is that?" Mikoto gets up only to be surprised. "Some kind of... Purple Polygon Man?"

"He's probably the one that set all this up, heh," Date smirks confidently. "Fine by me, at least I won't get bored." He takes out one sword and begins walking towards the head.

"I consider this to be a role playing game," the head talks. "Today you'll be playing the part of a pinata." Several crystals float around the big head.

Date quickens his pace, then goes into a full blown run. "[Here we go]!"

The floating head fires the crystals towards Date. The swordsman effortlessly cuts them down. More blocks and crystals gather around the purple head, it spins and transforms into the three headed dragon Mikoto saw during one of her battles. Date smiles and jumps up towards it, bringing his sword down on one head.

The dragon blocks it with its teeth and another head swipes at the samurai, knocking him away. The last head readies to eat him. It's hit by a powerful blast, a railgun blast, the dragon head shatters into crystals.

Date lands right next to Mikoto, "Decided to join the [party], huh? [Hell Dragon]!" Date unleashes a powerful stream of electricity at another head while Mikoto unleashes another railgun attack.

The remaining two heads shatter and the crystals reform into the giant head. "You persist! New challenges must be arranged. Muahahahaha!"

"Oh no you don't!" Mikoto fires off another railgun attack straight for the head. The attack hits and a piece of the head is shattered.

Multiple purple crystals and blocks gather and form between the two fighters and the purple head.

"T-those are..." Mikoto recognizes the crystal contraptions. Half of them were opponents that she fought on the way here.

"I could end this party right now!" The purple head transforms itself into a bunch of strange black creatures carrying spears.

"W-what the heck?!"

"[Bring it on]!" Date, full of energy, charges towards the crystal copies.

The copies have all of their original's abilities and attacks, but they're as fragile as glass. Date tears through them easily, especially the half that he's familiar with.

The black creatures started throwing spears at Date and Mikoto. Mikoto quickly blasts as many as she can. They ready up another attack while Date continues battling the copies. Mikoto takes out a whole bunch of coins and starts blasting the strange beings, their crystals begin to reform the big head just as Date finishes the last copy.

"Easily replaced. My minions are without end," the purple head taunts as more crystal copies are made.

"Tch," Date begins to charge up with power and electricity, his eye is looking a lot more intense than ever before. "I'm getting bored. [Let's finish this]!"

Mikoto tries firing a railgun at the head, but it split itself apart and reformed into some kind of monkey mech. The mech seems to be locking onto the two of them, it lets out a barrage of missiles. Mikoto blasts them all down, covering the sky in smoke while Date covers the ground in sparks.

The mech takes aim again, but Mikoto has a plan this time. As it fires its missiles, Mikoto sends out a magnetic wave to redirect them into the copies, easily wiping them out.

"[Thank you]." Date jumps up towards the mechanical monkey. "[Hell or Heaven! X Bolt]!" An X shaped scar tears through the machine's torso, Date lands on it and jumps straight up above it. His attack then takes full effect on the robot monkey, shattering it to pieces.

The crystals reform into the head once more and looks up, Date's sword is charged up and he's coming down full speed.

"[Testament]!" Date unleashes a powerful slash, creating a big explosion. The one eyed dragon lands on the ground near Mikoto and looks back up.

The head is still there, but with a lot more damage. "You've been practicing." More blocks fly around the area. "Another!" This time, there was a whole army of crystal copies surrounding Date and Mikoto. "Can you survive the mind melting intensity?"

Date raises a sword above his head and he fires an extremely bright bolt of electricity in the shape of a dragon upwards. "[No limit]!" The so called sky opens up and light shines down on Date. The samurai puts the one sword back into its sheath, then takes another pose. "[LET'S PARTY]!" Date pulls out all six swords, he's covered in energy and electricity as he charges the copy army. Several dozen copies fly and shatter at the first attack alone, but Date keeps on attacking, destroying more and more with every swing, filling the sky with shattered crystal dust.

Mikoto just watches in awe at the massive display of power. However, the copies are now coming back just as fast as Date destroys them.

"You only prolong the inevitable. I am supreme!"

Mikoto sees the head transforming again, this time into a giant, hideous spider-like creature. She feels some wind from Date blowing away another bunch of copies. The spider eyes her specifically then spits out some green liquid. Mikoto reacts fast enough to jump high into the air. While in the sky, she pulls out at least a dozen coins and tosses them above.

(My record so far is 8 shots in one minute, but that's with one hand.) Mikoto preps both her arms as she magnetically guides the coins to her thumbs. She fires several railguns at the monster spider, it tries to block them with its arms and tentacles, but they shatter easily. Mikoto unleashes no mercy on the main body, turning it to dust.

The head reforms itself, "I am invincible. I cannot lose!"

"We'll see about that," Mikoto fires another railgun, the head splits itself apart to avoid the full blast.

The girl lands on her feet just as the new transformation reveals itself, a monstrous giant with a helmet full of fire for a head. It's holding some kind of bent blades, covered in a purple aura.

Mikoto tries to reach for more coins, there isn't any, she's out. "What?!" She looks up worriedly, the giant had already raised a hand, it swings the weapon to strike her down for good. Memories flash in her mind, of her life, her home, her family, her friends... and him...

"[Death Bite]!" Three of Date's swords clash with the monster's weapon.

Blue and purple energy explode from the impact, the blast was strong enough to send Mikoto flying a good distance away. The monster swings its other weapon towards Date, the explosion sends a single sword flying, piercing the ground right beside Mikoto.

Date jumps back and looks at his hand with only two swords. "Tch." Date's energy bursts once more.

The monster attacks again, Date effortlessly deflects it.

"It's time to end this [party]!" He throws four of his swords around the giant, they create a circle with the image of a dragon. The monster appears bound to the dragon crest and cannot move. Date charges up his energy once more as he readies his sword for his next attack. Date jumps with intense speed and power, "[JUMPING JACK BREAKER]!" Covered in immense energy, Date blasts through the monster and the dragon crest.

The monster turns to dust and shards immediately, but quickly reforms into the head once again. "This is just the beginning!"

"No," Date, still in the sky, turns to look at the giant head. "This is the [finale]."

The giant hears loud cackling of electricity behind him. He turns to find Mikoto charging up another railgun attack, while holding Date's sword in her hand pointed at him.

"[IT'S, ONE EYED DRAGON]!" Date covers himself in a dragon shaped aura of electricity. His body flies towards the giant purple head with everything he's got. "[BLAST OFF]!"

"Eat this!" Mikoto lets go of the sword and it flies at incredible speed.

The polygon man can only watch in fear as the two attacks head straight for him. "How could this happen? None have beaten me until now." He's engulfed in a massive explosion in the air.

Date lands in front of Mikoto, their eyes meet briefly and he gives a quick smirk. "[Not bad]."

"Back at you," Mikoto smiles and points with a click of her tongue.

More explosions could be heard and the rest of Date's swords come flying his way. The samurai catches them all and sheathes them. The clouds are blown away to reveal some kind of orb with a mysterious power. It flies over to them and splits itself into two. Both Mikoto and Date absorb the orbs, the streams in the sky, even the Xs, Os, triangles and squares...

XXX

* * *

Date Masamune's ending...

There is a battle between two armies, one led by a big man in red tiger clothing, the other led by a white clad swordsman. The two leaders were clashing until they see Date and his army appear on the horizon, they both sense a powerful force within him.

"Kojuro," Date calls his partner. "Let's show them how to throw a real [party]."

"Yes, Lord Masamune."

"[Alright]," Date begins to rally his troops. "[Are you ready guys]?!"

"YEAH!"

"[Put your guns on]!"

"YEAH!"

"The One Eyed Dragon of Oshu! Date Masamune! Here I come!"

Date leads the charge, emitting a strange yet powerful glow...

XXX

* * *

Mikoto Misaka's ending...

"Yo!" Mikoto calls out to a certain spiky haired boy.

"Misaka?" the boy calls her name, then he seems to get annoyed. "You were waiting for me again, weren't you?"

"I-it's just a coincidence! A coincidence!" Mikoto stammers, it wasn't really a coincidence. "A-anyway, let's have a match!"

"What? Didn't we do that several times already? I thought we've moved past all that."

"We've never settled the score!"

"What makes you think it's going to be any different now?"

"Now," Mikoto starts glowing with a strange aura. "I'm even stronger. You're going down for sure, idiot!"

XXX

* * *

Author: Always wanted to do a Basara Date story, and a PSASBR story. So I made it into one, but since at the time of writing I'm a big fan of the Index series and the character Mikoto Misaka, I made her his rival (she's been on the PSP, twice). Though the power difference between a level 5 Esper and a level 100 dragon is too much, XD.

Anyway, Mikoto fights Sly Cooper at the Dojo, Fat Princess and Parappa in Metropolis, Sackboy and Toro in Sandover, Jak, Rachet and Sir Daniel in Franzea and finally Drake, Kat and Spike in Paris.

Date battles Emmet in Invasion, Sweet Tooth and Radec in Stowaways, Cole and Evil Cole in Alden's Tower, Big Daddy, Heihachi and Nariko in Hades, and finishing with Raiden, Kratos and Dante in Black Rock Stadium.

All of Purple Polygon Man's lines are direct quotes from the game. He has a few more transformations but I didn't think I could pull them off without dragging it.

Two of my most favorite characters, both using electricity (though in the case of Date, it's only to look cool XD). How could I _not_ make this crossover happen?


End file.
